


I'm Nothing Like They Picture Me To Be

by Here_Be_Spideychelle



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I failed, I tried angst, Massive fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_Be_Spideychelle/pseuds/Here_Be_Spideychelle
Summary: MJ gets hurt and rightfully mad at Peter. Based loosely on Colder Quicker by Real Friends





	I'm Nothing Like They Picture Me To Be

It seemed like a normal day. Why wouldn’t it? Wake up, tea, class, lunch with the losers, more class, and she’s out. By all accounts it should’ve been a normal day. But it wasn’t. 

Because on this day, for some reason, some big goon decided to pull Michelle Jones into some random alley on her way home. He really seemed like he was making an effort to be a stereotype. Dark jacket, dark beanie, striped shirt, everything a cartoon burglar wore. If that wasn’t enough he started off with the standard, “Gimmie all your money.” 

She rolled her eyes. This guy really needed to get out more. But first, MJ would have to deal with him. She knew she couldn’t just punch her way out, this guy was at least a head taller than her and all muscle. So she went for the standard weak points: Groin, eyes, neck, and gut. She was almost out of there before suddenly someone came up behind her. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in her side. Like _what the fuck just happened to my entire body_ , pain. Then she couldn’t move much, she couldn’t even stand. She heard faint shuffling and then shouting as everything went black for her.

 

She woke up (from what she could gather a few hours later) in a hospital bed. Everything was groggy and there was a large pain in her head, the pain in her side was duller though. She looked around to see that the chairs in the room were filled by her parents, sister, and a few classmates. Namely Ned, Charles, Abe, Betty, Cindy, and the one person who moved their chair so it would be closer to the bed, (nerd.) Peter Parker. 

She groaned as she slowly sat up, which made Ned shout “She’s up!” Suddenly the room was staring expectantly at her.

“’Sup?” She asked weakly, which earned an equal amount of smiles, stressed laughs, and relived sighs. “So what happened?” she asked legitimately this time.

“You are attacked,” her father began “From what we could tell it seems like it was a team mugging.” She groaned out of annoyance.  _‘Of course it was. Why the hell not?_ ’ She thought. Her father gave a small, tight smile before continuing again, “Apparently Peter found you there and called the authorities.” He finished gesturing to Peter, who was on the opposite side of the bed. Peter gave her a wide, genuine, and relieved smile.

Of course. Of fucking course. Peter god damned Parker. Stupid Peter Parker. Too pure for his own good. Too helpful. Too wide-eyed. Too everything. That boy was too much. Trying to pretend like he didn’t go around the city in tights. His stupid noble actions, little acts of selflessness, making her fall for him. What a jerk. She tried to pretend that smile didn’t do anything as she looked to the nurse that was entering the room.

The nurse explained how there was something on the knife she was stabbed with. Something that he or anyone else in the building weren’t quite familiar with. But something they were breaking down to find solutions to. For now they simply advised rest.

Not too long after that people started wishing their best and filing out one by one. Even her family had gone home. All that remained were Peter Parker and Ned Leeds. Eventually she convinced Ned that he needed sleep and made him go home too. Peter wouldn’t budge though. Peter insisted on staying. She argued with him, but eventually she fell asleep herself. The next morning she found Peter sleeping in that same chair he sat in last night. 

Days came and went in spurts. She kept slipping in and out of consciousness, but from what she got during the short periods of being awake her family and classmates visited regularly. Most days they brought flowers, despite her insistence that it wasn’t needed. Peter never left though. Peter  _fucking_ Parker kept staying right by her side. Eventually nurses took pity on him and brought him jello so he wouldn’t die in that stupid chair, he never left it though. 

After days upon days of this MJ was sick of it. She was  _sick_ of this. She hated everything. She hated how her family pretended she didn’t exist half the time. She hated that she was starting to care about people at school who would just leave her anyway. She hated that they cared about her. She hated that Peter thought she didn’t know about his secret identity, like he was any good with secrets. She hated that she was bound to this stupid bed. She hated this stupid grey room. She hated the default cable constantly on the TV in the corner. But most of all she hated,  _hated_ ,  _ **hated** , _that Peter fucking Parker, after weeks of talking to her less and less, was suddenly acting like she was the most important thing in the world. She was  _ **sick**_ of it.

And one day, when she was all but back to normal, and Peter was staring at her, with that stupid little smile, during one of their lulls in conversation, she blew. Everything came out. She groaned in frustration threw her hand in the air, “What the hell is your problem, Parker?” she shouted. Peter looked confused and scared. 

“Wh-what do you mean?” he asked

“You and your stupid sudden care! You don’t talk to me for weeks on end, then suddenly you’re first on my crime scene and you don’t fucking leave my side. You never fucking leave. You fucking flip flop on not giving a shit and caring more than any human being should be able to. It fucking hurts, Peter! What’s your god damned issue? Why are you hellbent on hurting me?!” She shouted at him. He looked flabbergasted, bus she wasn’t done, “I’m not a fucking idiot, Parker! You’re not hiding shit, so just tell me the truth. I know, so why won’t you fucking tell me?!” 

Peter stared at her in silence, seemingly starting a million sentences, but deciding against each one. She huffed in annoyance, “Fine, go.” she stated as she faced away from him.

“No, MJ, please, I can-”

“You can what? Because unless you’re gonna explain it to me, I don’t want you here.” She could hear him sigh and practically thinking. 

“MJ..” He never finished the sentence, because after a pause, deep breath, and a gulp, he slowly stood. 

“Leave, Peter.” She all but whispered, and he did just that.  _‘Good riddance. Asshole.’_  she thought. But still it hurt, she didn’t want to, but she did miss him. She cried herself to sleep that night.

The next morning she found a small box of stupid Valentine’s chocolates. Not just any chocolates. This box had a Spider-Man design on the cover. Now the dork was teasing her with it. What an asshole. 

A few hours later there was a small knock on the door. “Who’s there?” she asked

“Someone who has something to admit.” Said Peter as he entered the room. MJ rolled her eyes.

“I didn’t say you could come in.” She said, mostly nonchalantly, slightly annoyed. 

“...Can I?”

She didn’t want to look at him right now. He was the ass that thought she was dumber than a third grader and toyed with her emotions she had spent years trying to destroy. But the small part of that she wished she could smother with a pillow, wanted him here. So with a light huff she gestured to the chair to her right. Peter tried not to appear giddy, and MJ pretended not to notice.

“So, you’re right. I do have something to tell you.” Peter said slowly. MJ gave him a ‘Duh’ look and held up the box of chocolates. “Oh good, you got those.” He smiled and she nodded. “Then you probably know what I’m going to tell you.” She nodded giving another ‘duh’ expression.

“I’ve known for months, loser.” 

Peter winced, “Really?” She nodded again. “I thought I was more graceful than that.” She shook her head. Peter sighed.

“But still,” He continued, now struggling to make eye contact. “it should be said properly.” He took a deep breath before saying, “Michelle Jones, I am so very, un-coolly, deeply in love with you. I know you don’t feel the same way or anything, which is totally fine, so I’m sorry if this changes things or anything like that.” MJ had no idea how to respond. She sat staring at him for a moment before slowly holding up the Spidey themed box again. 

“I meant the swinging side-gig.” She managed. Now it was Peter’s turn to be shocked. His eyes bulged out of his head. 

“Y-you meant. The, Spider, right. Of course you did. Of course you knew.” Peter was standing now, panicking and slowly trying to back out of the room “I-I’m just. I’m sorry. Can we pretend none of that happened?” MJ took a second to think about it.

“Only if you pretend I didn’t say I felt the same way.” Peter’s eyes bulged out again. A grin quickly spread across his face. He walked back to the bed.

“Y-you? And you just, I don’t. Really?” Peter asked and MJ gave a small smile.

“You’re gonna have to stop that, Parker.”

“Stop what?” He asked tilting his head slightly

“Just, that.” She said, gesturing to all of his face. “I can’t deal with that right now.” Peter laughed, “What did I just say?” His smile widened, almost mockingly now. That simply wouldn’t do. She grabbed both sides of his stupid face, pulling him down, and tried to kiss that ridiculous smile off of it. It didn’t work. 

Eventually they pulled away, not by much, but the kiss had stopped. “We should talk about this.” Peter stated. MJ shifted on the bed to make room for another person and patted the empty spot. Peter took the signal and sat next to her.

“Tomorrow?” She asked. Important things could be handled later, this was a good moment as is. Peter smiled and gave a small nod as he rested his head on her shoulder. 

“Tomorrow.” He agreed, she smiled. 


End file.
